Do you really wanna know
by Scottishchick1786
Summary: After being stuck disillusioned in the library of Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape has to listen to the ramblings of drunken witches. But one conversation regarding a certain Gryffindor Princess, piques his interest. This short story was inspired by Michelle Pfeiffer singing 'Cool Rider' from Grease 2. Warning does contain smut.


**A/N Hi everyone I'm back again with a little light hearted drabble concerning my favourite HP pairing SS/HG. This story literally just popped into my head, and was inspired by Michelle Pfeiffer singing 'Cool Rider' from Grease Two, yes I know I'm sad but hey, hope you like it xx Oh HP belongs to J.K Rowling I own nothing and just love playing about xx**

**Do you really wanna know…**

Severus Snape sat in blissful silence in the library at Grimmauld Place, a book in one hand and a cup of strong tea in the other. He never thought he would ever be living in his nemesis Black's family home but here he was. This had been the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and since the end of the War quite a few members now lived here.

There was Harry Potter, who Severus grudgingly admitted wasn't all that bad, he now owned the house since Sirius's untimely death. Then there was Potters best friend Ron, who couldn't wait to move out of the burrow. Draco (of all people), who made Severus's stay far more tolerable. After disowning his parents and the ways of the Dark, he turned to the Light and helped with the defeat of the Dark Lord. Lastly there was Lupin and of course himself. He wouldn't be living here if it wasn't for the fact Spinners End was completely dilapidated. Plus he had still been recovering after the final battle when he first began to live here almost three years ago. The other good thing was that Severus only lived here during the summer holidays, as he was still the Potion's Professor at Hogwarts. He didn't think he could cope living here full time, as he was pretty sure that he would end up in a Ward at St Mungo's if he did.

After the War, he and Potter made peace as Potter finally learned the truth about Severus's role as double spy for the Order from Dumbledore himself. Severus thought he would have been tossed to the side for the way he had treated Potter and his friends during their time at Hogwarts but no, instead he was welcomed, almost but not quite with open arms. He was so much like his mother in a way, Severus finally realized, he had a warm gracious heart. But unlike Lily Potter, Harry was able to look past people's misdeeds and forgive them for mistakes they once made.

Grimmauld Place would be classed as a bachelor pad if it wasn't for the fact that the third member of the Golden Trio also lived here. It wasn't until after the final battle that Hermione revealed that she obliviated her parent's memories and sent them off to Australia, in the hope of saving their lives. She had tried hard to find them over the years but couldn't. So without them, she had no family of her own. Potter was of course her best friend and he would never abandon her like that. She also had the love of the Weasley family and was classed as Lupins adopted daughter.

Hermione was also the second reason Severus found living here to be tolerable. Sometime after the final battle he really got to know the young woman, now that he didn't have to hide is true loyalties. He finally got to see that she truly was a remarkable young woman. She had matured over the years both physically and mentally, no longer feeling the need to flaunt her intellect and prove herself to everyone. She was clever, studious, kind, loyal to fault, and a stimulating conversationalist. Severus often looked forward to their conversations in the evening whether it was debating about Potions or discussing books, but most of all he enjoyed the time they shared in the library, merely content with each other's company, as they read or worked on their own projects. There was no need to fill the air with idle chit chat for the silence was comforting and not at all strained or awkward.

He couldn't help but notice how she had grown into an incredibly attractive woman. She was not extraordinary beautiful, like some women he knew, but she held a natural classic beauty about her. Her wild mass of hair had turned into soft shiny curls that cascaded down her back. Her whisky coloured eyes held a vast amount of knowledge and maturity and were always warm and inviting, despite all the horrors she had faced. She had beautiful pale, but not as pale as him, skin with a little dusting of freckles on her perfect button nose. Her lips were lusciously full and pink and often he found himself wondering how soft they were, how they would feel against his in a heated passionate kiss. She had the figure of a woman and not the scrawny school girl he once knew. She had rounded hips, a nice bottom, a flat toned stomach, a small waist and perfectly rounded full breasts. With her natural beauty and elegant poise, combined with her startling mind and intellect, she was a deadly package.

At first he tried to dismiss his infatuation with her, it would not do well to harbour such feelings for a former student and someone who was 20 years his junior. But the more time he spent with her, the more he realized he was in trouble. Hermione was everything in a woman he had ever wanted and yet she was also unattainable. She would never look at him in that way, he knew that. But even then he couldn't help the love he felt for her, the need to spend his time with her, the way his heart leaped whenever she smiled at him or when her warm gaze lingered on him. He couldn't help the way his traitorous body responded to her simple innocent touches or the way his breath caught at the mere sight of her. He was a lovesick fool, once more. Why could he never learn? He was an intelligent man after all. Obviously not because here he was again in love with a woman who would never return his feelings.

Tonight the men were all heading out for Potters stag do, he was engaged to be married to Miss Weasley. Severus was invited to attend but declined as that was not his thing, so instead he would enjoy his night of solitude. That was until the female banshees arrived taking over the living room and pushing him into the library, not that he minded of course, he much preferred this room anyway. They didn't see him and just assumed the house was empty.

That's how he now found himself sitting in the library with his book and cup of tea. From his chair he heard the females chatting away and giggling; glasses clinking as they drank wine and set out a small buffet. If he had thought he was safe in this room then he had been very much mistaken. Their voices grew, as their feet echoed up the stairs making their way towards the library. Hiding his book and cup, he disillusioned himself and hid in the corner of the darkened room, away from all the seats. He wasn't sure why he hid like some little creep; he just knew he didn't want to face a gaggle of drunken witches.

The door to the library was flung open by a laughing Ginny Weasley who walked in carrying a bottle of wine and a plate of food, followed by Hermione. At the sight of her Severus's heart done that familiar summersault, she really was mesmerising he mused, no longer paying attention to the other witches who came after her. That was until the door banged shut causing him to jump in surprise. So long for being a spy, he scolded himself.

The other witches in the room were Luna Lovegood, fiancée of Neville Longbottom. Nymphodora Tonks, wife of Remus Lupin, how the werewolf ever managed to get his claws into a younger willing witch, Severus would never know. Perhaps there was hope for him yet, he thought, his eyes automatically flickering to Hermione, who sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her and a huge smile on her beautiful oval shaped face.

'_Get a grip man_.' He mentally scolded himself for being such a lovesick fool.

Also in the room were Pansy Parkinson partner to Draco, they were not quite engaged and Severus refused to use the term 'girlfriend'. He was a man, not a bloody schoolboy. And lastly there was Lavender Brown, on again off again lover to Ron Weasley. Everyone knew the redhead's heart belonged to his childhood sweetheart Hermione; the only problem was she did not reciprocate those sentiments. Severus had been relieved to learn that for she was far too good for the likes of a Weasley. Especially that particular one, who didn't seem to have two brain cells in that thick head of his. What was he thinking she was too good for any man, including himself, he thought sadly.

Slumping to the floor as quietly as he could, not that they could hear anything over there drunken ramblings. He decided that he had no idea how long they would be and so wanted to be as comfortable as possible, despite the circumstances.

Severus had tried so hard to drain out their voices, thinking about everything except for the people and conversation in the room, but could still feel a headache coming on courtesy of one Lavender Brown and her high pitched shrieks.

What did he ever do to injure this kind of pain and torture? He had faced the Dark Lord and his minions, had been spy to both the Light and the Dark side, had been tortured to within an inch of his life, been beaten and abused by his own father and yet somehow he would rather go through all of that again than this. Anything but this.

The women chatted incessantly through giggles and sips of wine, their tongues literally rolling away from them. He cringed outwardly when he heard Ginny talking about her sex life with Potter, which he really did not need to know. He also didn't need to learn that his Godson was kinky in the sack, and he most certainly did not need to know that Weasley was as red down there as he was on his head. He cringed when Tonks said that Lupin really let his animal side out in the bedroom department. It was all too much. Severus would be mentally scarred for the rest of his miserable life. How could he possibly look anyone in the eyes after tonight? How could he look at the youngest Weasley boy and not imagine ginger pubes?

He was actually going to pull his wand out and stun himself or better yet Avada Kedavra himself, because no way was he ever going to forget this night it would be forever burned into his mind. That was until the next part of the conversation caught his interest.

"C'mon Mione, we really need to get you a man." Ginny slurred, smacking Hermione across the leg playfully.

"Yeah Mione, when was the last time you got laid hmmm? Little Miss Perfect." Pansy laughed.

Hermione blushed, most becomingly, and stifled a giggle. Her eyes sparkling with drunken amusement.

"I must admit it has been a while." She admitted laughing into her glass before taking a sip of wine.

Jealousy filled every part of him, knowing that some lucky bastard had touched her in a way he would never get the chance too. He wasn't so naïve to think she was a virgin, but still he didn't want to imagine her having been with another man either. He scowled at the thought.

"C'mon Mione, who was your last shag?" Ginny giggled.

Severus saw Lavender tense as she hoped to god it wasn't with Weasley.

"Hmm." She whispered, thinking thoughtfully. "It was Viktor Krum two summers ago." She giggled hiding her face with embarrassment.

"Bloody hell Mione you're practically a nun." Tonks laughed.

Hermione swatted her friends arm playfully.

"Thanks for that." She smiled.

"Did you ever…with my bro?" Ginny piped up; glad she was given the chance to tease Lavender.

"Oh god no." Hermione laughed, much to Lavenders relief. "He is far too much like a brother."

The women all burst out laughing at her confession; no doubt word would get back to Weasley about his sweethearts opinion, and Severus couldn't wait to see that. Thinking about the boy made him think about ginger pubes again. '_Damn it all_.'

"So Hermione what do you look for in a man then?" Luna Lovegood asked in her dreamy voice. Severus could have sworn she had looked directly at him as she asked her question. But surely she couldn't see him, he was still disillusioned. Why would she look at him anyway?

With his interest piqued he sat up straighter and listened carefully. He really wanted to know what she looked for in a man.

Hermione stood up and stumbled to the fire place, her back turned to the group of friends, as she thought for a moment. How could she explain her answer to them? She knew _who_ she wanted but they wouldn't understand her attraction to him. So how could she possibly put it, in a way that wouldn't be too obvious?

"Do you really wanna know what I want in a guy?" She asked, turning to face her friends with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes." They all shouted in unison. Even Severus yelled yes in his mind.

"I really want a man, not a boy who thinks he can." She giggled shaking her head at the terrible rhyming. "I want a man who's rough and ready, who's not scared to take me right there and then. I don't want a man who thinks I'm as delicate as a flower, who might break at any moment. I want a man who's dominant."

Severus felt his eyebrow rise at that. So Hermione liked to be dominated in the bedroom. Interesting.

"Ohhh Mione never thought of you as the submissive type." Pansy laughed. They all knew how much she liked to control every little thing in life. So the thought of her relinquishing that control was just unheard of.

"Go on Mione." Luna encouraged.

Hermione took another healthy sip of wine before saying,

"I want someone dark and mysterious, a little bit of a bad boy." She sighed dreamily. "I don't want the ordinary boy next door, I want more. So much more than that. I want to go weak at the knees with just one look from him. I want to feel my insides quiver at the sound of his voice."

The girls cheered at her before Lavender said,

"Oh my god, you know who I always thought had an amazing voice...Professor Snape."

Severus was so sure he would see revulsion in the other women's faces but it never came. Instead they all giggled hysterically.

"Oh yes that velvet voice." Tonks shivered.

"He might have been an evil git but his sexy ass voice made up for that." Ginny laughed then said, "Don't tell Harry I said that."

Severus couldn't help the smug smile of satisfaction that appeared on his face. He never knew the power he had with his voice. Fascinating.

Hermione blushed, obviously not wanting them to know that he was the person her heart belonged too. The bad boy of her dreams.

Looking to Pansy she said,

"Remember that time he taught our Defence Against the Dark Arts class in third years Pans." She giggled coyly.

"Yeah a little."

"Well I always loved the way he said 'now turn your books to page three hundred and ninety-four.'" Hermione said in her best Snape voice.

"Oh my god I remember that. That was so hot." Pansy laughed.

Severus's heart almost burst from his chest at Hermione's words. So there was a small part of her that did find him a little bit attractive. Was it possible to hope that it wasn't just some childhood infatuation? He wanted to ask her but couldn't let them know he was here. They would lynch him.

"So what else do you want Hermione?" Luna smiled sweetly; again her eyes flickered to him. It was rather unnerving.

Smiling at the woman, she pursed her lips in thought,

"I don't want a man who's all hearts and flowers but I want him to be honest with me with regards to his feelings." She smiled. "I want a man who I can hold a conversation with, someone I don't need to talk dumb for. I want a man who can just sit with me in silence and relax, maybe just sit and read. Someone who has the same interests as me." Thoughtfully she said, "I want a man who will see me for who I am and not as part of the Golden Trio. I want a man to love me unconditionally and that when he looks at me he thinks 'yes this woman is my whole world.'" Sighing sadly, she gazed down at the floor. This she knew was something she could never get from Severus Snape; after all he devoted his life to one woman. That would never change. Perhaps she was hoping for too much. Perhaps she was hoping for the impossible and needed to settle her sights lower.

He sat watching her intently from his spot at the back and saw the raw emotions pass over her face. If he could have performed Legillimens on her without getting caught he would have, just to know what she was thinking at that moment. Her emotions were warring with themselves and he wondered if there was someone in the picture already. His heart clenched painfully at the thought that she could be in love with someone.

"So." Luna said drawing everyone's attention. "You want someone older, who's dark and mysterious, who can be demanding at times, whose look leaves you weak, and whose voice turns you on. He's also got to have the same interests such as reading, he's got to be intelligent and a good conversationalist, but also someone you can spend time with in silence, just relaxing. Hmm." She whispered smiling. "Does that sound like anyone familiar we may know?" This time she did look at him and she winked.

Why did she wink? What was she meaning? Was she referring to him? But why? So many questions just made his headache worse.

But he saw the blush on Hermione's cheeks, saw the look flash in her eyes that betrayed her at once. She described not just her perfect man, but the man she was in love with. It was all there in the whisky coloured depths of her eyes.

Before anyone could answer, there was yelling coming from downstairs and it sounded like it came from Potter and Weasley. The girls screamed excitedly before rushing out of the room, all except Luna who held Hermione back.

"I found this conversation quite fascinating." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Why?" Hermione smiled.

"Because I know you Mione. And I know that you're in love." She smiled reassuringly.

Hermione gulped and blushed at her friends words.

"How did you.." She whispered but was cut off by Luna's airy giggle.

"Your description of him of course."

"I didn't mean to be so obvious." Hermione blushed, nibbling on the bottom of her lip nervously.

"Oh you weren't, I doubt the others know. But come one Mione, even I admit that you and Severus Snape are perfect together."

Her gaze discreetly flickered to the stunned man, who had literally stopped breathing as he waited for Hermione's response. His heart thudded so loudly in his chest; he was surprised the two women couldn't hear it.

Hermione sighed and shook her head sadly,

"I wish he saw that Luna but we all know the story. His heart belongs to one woman and that isn't me. I'm just a silly fool." Her voice was so pained and quiet as she spoke.

Her words echoed in his mind. She loved him, Hermione Granger loved him. He wanted to shout his joy from the rooftops; he wanted to do a little jig in the middle of the room. He couldn't believe it. She loved him. But wait…what was that? She believed he still loved Lily Potter. Damn the Potter boy for telling everyone about the feelings he once held for his mother. He would never be able to break free from that. He was in love with a woman, who for some insane reason loved him back, yet here was Potter still getting in the way.

Just then shouts appeared from the bottom of the stairs and the two girls left the room, not before he saw Luna, wave goodbye to him.

Severus couldn't move he felt completely numb. He should be elated, Hermione loved him. The woman he loved felt the same way. But she doubted he could ever return her feelings because of a woman from his past. He had to prove himself to her, he had to show her just how much she meant to him.

Standing up and stretching his stiff limbs, he cancelled the disillusionment spell and sat back down on his chair. He would have to think long and hard about all of this new information he had gained. He couldn't rush into things like some foolish Gryffindor, he had to be cunning like the Slytherin he was.

Unfortunately for him he didn't have time to think, as the door to the library opened and Hermione walked in, jumping when her eyes locked on to his.

He noted how they widened with shock, before realization and embarrassment hit her.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked breathlessly.

He didn't need to say anything, as she caught the look on his face.

"How could you?" She sobbed, turning to leave the room in a rush of embarrassment.

This was his only chance and gathering all of his courage he closed the door with wandless magic and warded the room, adding silencing charms on as well.

"Let me out now." She cried pulling frantically at the door handle, not daring to look at him. "You had no right. No right." She cried, waiting for the onslaught of mocking and teasing to begin.

"Hermione." He pleaded.

Turning round to face him, her back pressed against the door, the anger radiated from her.

"Don't you dare say anything?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

He couldn't tare his gaze from her, she truly was beautiful and what was more she loved him. That was all the encouragement he needed.

He strode towards her cupping her smooth creamy cheeks in his rough hands, before bringing his head down, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. At first her body tensed, but as he deepened the kiss, she finally opened up her small mouth to him and he got his first real taste of her. His tongue darted into her mouth, entangling with hers, as he pressed his body more firmly against her, pushing her back against the door. She moaned softly as her body melted against him, her arms coming up and wrapping around his neck wanting to feel more of him against her.

Severus groaned at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, her hips pressing hard against his erection. This was nothing like his fantasies, in reality she was so much more than anything he could possibly have ever imagined.

Pulling back and breaking their kiss, not letting her go in the process, he gasped for breath as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered his voice hoarse with arousal.

He could feel her smile against him.

"If it's as long as I've waited, then it's been a hell of a long time." She nuzzled her head into his chest and neck and sighed contentedly. If this was some kind of dream then she never wanted to wake up.

"Hermione. I need to tell you something." He whispered against her hair.

Immediately she tensed underneath him and tried to break free from his hold. "No please don't move Hermione. I need to tell you that you're wrong. I don't love Lily, I haven't done in such a long time." Her body stiffened again, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, as she tried to unwrap her arms from his neck. He held her more tightly against him, more possessively. Now that he had her, he would make damn sure he never let her go. "Hermione listen to me. What I'm trying to say is that since the end of the War I've had feelings for you. I'm in love with you witch, I just never thought you would feel anything in return for me. You deserve so much-"

His sentence was cut short as she gasped before flinging herself around him once more, her lips on his in a passionate embrace. He groaned at the feeling of her lithe body against his.

God how he wanted her. Remembering her earlier words he picked her up, her back still pressed firmly against the door, as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her further. His erection pressed firmly against her. He groaned at the friction the contact caused.

"Severus." She pleaded, her hands quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. She ran her hands over his pale skin, leaving a trail of fire at her touch. Pushing his hips against her to keep her propped up against the door, he managed to free his arms to pull her top off. He growled at the sight of her lovely round breasts encased in her flimsy red lace bra. Gently he nibbled on one pebbled nipple through the thin material, causing her to gasp and moan out loud. Sliding his hands along her back, he skilfully unclipped her bra, pulling it off and chucking it onto the floor. Her breasts were beautiful and pert and her small nipples were peach in colour and utterly tantalising. Moving his head down, he began to lavish one with his tongue before moving to the other. She tasted divine. But for now he just wanted to be inside of her, he would worship every curve of her body later, after all they did have all the time in the world for that.

His hands moved up her skirt until he felt her lace underwear and with a feral growl ripped the flimsy material off. Cupping her mound he dipped one long finger into her core and groaned when he felt how wet and hot she was for him.

"Oh gods Hermione. I want you so much." He said aggressively as he devoured her mouth with his, trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, where he bit down gently, causing her to hiss. He was sure his bite would leave a mark but he couldn't help being pleased. She was his and after he claimed her, he wanted everyone to know. Hermione Granger was his witch.

He began to unbuckle his belt impatiently, before finally opening his trousers, releasing his straining erection.

Standing still for a moment, he looked down at her hooded gaze and red cheeks before whispering,

"Are you sure?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and brushed her hair with his hands.

"Yes, oh gods Severus don't stop. Please don't stop." She begged.

That was all the encouragement he needed. With one quick hard thrust he entered her, causing them both to moan in unison at the contact.

She was so tight and so wet. Everything he could ever imagine and more.

Hermione felt so full as he entered her, the relief she felt was exquisite. But she wanted more. Grinding her hips against him, invoking a low growl, he began to thrust in and out of her, hard and fast, so that her body banged hard against the door. She would no doubt be bruised in the morning, but she didn't care. He felt so good.

He needed her, needed her like he needed air. She was utterly intoxicating and he wanted more and more of her. With every thrust he heard her moans and whimpers getting louder, a musical tune entangling with his own. Shifting his hands around he cupped her backside and squeezed.

"Yes, oh god Severus." Kissing her deeply, he felt his release build and wanted her to join him, so while one hand massaged her buttock, his other snaked around to rub her sensitive nub. At the contact she began to moan and whimper, before flinging her back with a bang, as it hit the wooden door, and cried out his name with pleasure. Her walls squeezing him as she climaxed hard.

Prolonging her pleasure, he thrust again and again, circling and rubbing her nub, until he felt himself tighten before reaching his own climax.

"Hermione." He yelled on a loud primitive roar, his body tightening and stiffening as he released himself into her. With one final shudder, they dropped to the ground, Hermione's legs still wrapped around his waist.

Pressing his back to the wall, he tilted his head back and hugged her close to him, so that her head lay against his chest where his heart beat rapidly, as they tried to catch their breaths.

Nothing could ever compare to this moment. It was like every dream, every fantasy and every good thought he ever had, had just came true. And now that he tasted happiness for the first time in such a long time, he was never going to give it up. Feeling his old insecurities come bubbling to the surface, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and clung on tightly to her, as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Hermione." He whispered her name gently, loving the sound of it roll of it.

"Mmm." Was all she managed to respond with.

Taking a deep breath he said,

"I need to tell you that I don't want this to be a one night thing." She went to protest but he cut her off. "I'm possessive and jealous Hermione and I want everyone to know you're mine. I'm not prepared to let you go, _ever_."

She moved back so that she could look up at him. Cupping his cheek so delicately, so lovingly in her small hand, she turned his face slightly so that she could see his eyes. With a gentle chaste kiss she smiled at him.

"Severus, I am a possessive and jealous witch and I don't share my wizard with any woman. You are mine, just as much as I am yours. I love you." Softly, she caressed his cheek. He could feel his heart clench painfully in his chest, not from fear or anger, but for the feeling of being loved for the first time in his life. He felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness, bringing with it the vulnerability he had always shielded himself from. This witch in his arms had broken through every one of those barriers.

"Say it again." He said into her hair, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Which part?" She laughed.

"All of it." He said gruffly.

"I'm possessive, I'm jealous, you're mine, I'm yours and I love you so much Severus. I promise to show you and tell you every day that you are loved, that I want you more than anything else in this world."

Tightening his grip around her, he knew there was nothing else that he wanted more than that. Smiling against her head, he seductively whispered,

"Now turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."

Grinning she slapped his arm playfully.

"I can't believe you heard that. What else did you hear?" She teased.

He shuddered not wanting to recall the memories from earlier on.

"Let's just say, I will be requiring Hermione Granger therapy for the rest of my life after hearing some of those things. I have been left mentally scarred." Turning a rather serious gaze to her he said, "Ginger pubes."

Hermione couldn't help it, hearing those two words come from Severus Snape's mouth, caused her to lose all control. She rolled off of him, as her body buckled and shook with uncontrollable laughter. Tears ran down her face, as her cheeks, neck and chest turned bright red. She tried gasping for breath but it just didn't work. She felt like she was going to die with laughter.

Severus couldn't help but watch her with amusement, even spluttering and choking with laughter, she still managed to remain beautiful in his eyes. Although he should have perhaps been a little sour that she was laughing at him. But seeing her so happy, how could he be sour at that.

Once she had finally managed to get herself under control, she wiped the tears from her cheeks, and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god Severus, please don't ever say that again." Leaning forward she kissed his soft warm lips. "Now as much as I love being half naked with you, I think perhaps a bath and then a continuation of this in bed would be more appropriate. Don't you think?" Her voice was seductive as she spoke.

Smiling he nodded his head in agreement.

"Now the question left is my room or yours?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about our room since I have no intention of ever sleeping in a bed without you witch." He purred silkily.

She smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Your room it is then, it's further away from everyone else's."

"I like your thinking my love." Helping her up, they managed to cast a cleaning charm before getting dressed without too much difficulty. Unwarding the door, he took her hand in his and pulled her out into the hall, only to be met with a large group of smiling, happy people, who clapped, cheered and wolf whistled at them.

Standing in the small space was Harry, Neville, Remus, Draco, Pansy, Luna, Tonks, and Ginny. Ron and Lavender seemed to be conveniently missing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus snapped, holding onto Hermione's hand tighter.

"We wondered how long it would take for you two, to get your acts in gear." Harry smiled smugly.

"So we thought we would give you a push." Draco continued.

"So Luna came up with this idea." Neville said proudly, giving her a warm hug.

"To get you pair to see what was right in front of you." Remus smiled.

"And we are so pleased it worked." Luna beamed happily.

Both Severus and Hermione were left speechless that their friends had seen all of this and wanted to help them. They weren't repulsed or disgusted by their feelings for each other, they didn't judge or tease. They were happy, genuinely happy for them. They were stunned.

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks, at her friends blessings. It meant so much to her that they would accept her and Severus's relationship for she could never have chosen between them all.

"Thank you, it means so much to me." She whispered, hugging her friends tightly.

"Mione you mean the world to us, we love you. And all we've ever wanted was to see you happy." Ginny beamed.

"And you too Severus." Harry whispered, knowing how badly his mother had treated him in the past.

Normally Severus would have been snarky and said something caustic to hide his emotions, but for now he didn't have it in him. Never before had he felt so accepted in his life, especially by the most unexpected of people, a group mostly filled with Gryffindor's. Severus had the woman he loved by his side, friends who cared enough to help him see what he could not. But most of all he had a future and not just any kind of future, but one filled with happiness and joy.

So this was what it must feel like to finally be atoned. Wrapping his arm around Hermione, they joined the group of excited people and headed in to the livingroom for more food, wine and happy conversation. Life was good in the house at Grimmauld Place, and somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, a pair of clear baby blue eyes twinkled happily.

**Well there you have it. This little story just came to me today and I wasn't sure how it was going to pan out. I hope you liked it and please feel free to review. I have a few more ideas written down and plan on posting another SS/HG one tomorrow. Lol sorry if you're fed up of the pairing hehe. xx**


End file.
